


moments

by december22 (bakaito1412)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaito1412/pseuds/december22
Summary: сборник драбблов, написанных по ключевым словам.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ключевые слова: звезда, апельсин, гроза

\- надо же, даже у тебя не всё идеально получается, _великий детектив_ , - ехидно протягивает Кид, ловко отделяя апельсиновую корку и закидывая дольку в рот. – никогда бы не подумал, что ты настолько отвратительно поёшь. 

\- заткнись, - Шиничи кидает пультом караоке в противно хихикающего вора и продолжает фальшиво тянуть в микрофон: - ты свети-и-и-и, звезда-а-а моя, где ты есть, не знаю я-а-а-а-а…

неуловимый вор Кайто Кид от взрыва хохота давится апельсином и закашливается. Шиничи недовольно зыркает на него, и в его взгляде отчётливо читается – _так тебе и надо, паразит обжористый_. 

\- почему именно эта песня, а, детектив? это же просто детская колыбельная. 

вопрос остаётся проигнорированным.

\- хватит апельсины жрать, морда треснет. 

ответом послужила лишь совершенно дурацкая улыбка набитым ртом и нарочито громкое чавканье. 

\- ты свети-и-и-и, звезда-а-а-а.. – Шиничи резко прерывается и психует. – противно на твою рожу жующую смотреть, боже. почему я вообще застрял в этом караоке с тобой. 

Кайто пожимает плечами. 

\- ты всегда можешь драматично выбежать на улицу под ливень и грозу. а я тут посижу, в тепле, пожалуй. 

и достаёт не пойми откуда пятый, кажется, по счёту апельсин. 

\- ты их в трусах хранишь, что ли? – фыркает Шиничи. 

\- вкусно же, - возмущается Кайто. – может, тоже хочешь? 

\- обойдусь, - бросает Шиничи в ответ и снова возвращается к многострадальному микрофону, готовясь самозабвенно и вдохновенно затянуть детскую песенку. ну, а что ещё делать, если это единственное доступное развлечение в сиюминутных условиях. не с воришкой же светские беседы вести, в самом деле. 

\- хватит, - прямо перед ним вырастает Кайто, отбирает орудие пытки, именуемое микрофоном, и наглым образом запихивает надоедливому детективу в рот несколько долек цитруса. фрукт приятно горчит на языке. – на, пожуй лучше. у тебя, конечно, замечательный голос, но мой нежный слух больше не выдержит этого великолепия, – пауза. – ты поёшь, как павлин. 

Шиничи с обиженным видом плюхается на кожаный диван и сердито жуёт. Кид усаживается рядом – слишком близко для такого широкого сидения – и смотрит как-то непривычно, улыбается чересчур нежно. большим пальцем вытирает с губ детектива остатки злосчастного цитруса. 

Шиничи слегка краснеет, а внутри почему-то расползается странное тепло и носятся табунами мурашки. дело, конечно же, вовсе не в романтике, а в том, что апельсины действительно вкусные, убеждает он себя.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: стакан, пустыня, виноград

\- из-за тебя я постоянно влипаю в неприятности, придурок, - ядовито и зло выплёвывает Шиничи, вставая с пыльного пола и отряхиваясь. 

\- надеюсь, ты это себе, детектив, потому что если бы не твоё непомерное любопытство, мы бы не свалились в дыру, больше похожую на склеп. сдался тебе этот заброшенный дом? - парирует Кид. – когда-нибудь ты перестанешь втягивать свою задницу в приключения. ну, когда от неё уже ничего не останется и втягивать будет попросту нечего.

\- заткнись. тебя никто не заставлял идти со мной. это было _моё_ расследование. 

\- да? а кто тебя вытащит в случае чего?

\- сам как-нибудь справлюсь. 

\- ну-ну. больно пнёшь мячиком? ой, погоди, кажется, футбольных мячей тут нет, какая досада, детектив! 

Шиничи игнорирует выпад, пытаясь изобразить на лице как можно более сердитое и недовольное выражение. в помещении повисает недолгое молчание. 

\- я ничего не вижу. слишком темно, - жалуется Кайто. затем достаёт из кармана фонарик и пару раз щёлкает переключателем. бесполезно. – батарейки сели, - бесцветным голосом констатирует вор. 

\- пользы от тебя никакой, конечно, - беззлобно фыркает Шиничи. прислушивается, постукивает по ближайшей стене (а вдруг потайной выход?) и тут же сдавленно шипит от боли в руке. 

\- эй, детектив? что случилось? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Кайто, тут же словно из-под земли вырастая прямо перед Шиничи чуть ли не вплотную и вглядываясь в его лицо сквозь мрак. 

\- не тыкайся в меня своей мордой, - ворчит Шиничи смущённо (а как тут не, если чужое дыхание всего в паре миллиметров и до мурашек опаляет кожу). вдруг он улавливает, как от вора почему-то исходит сладкий запах, напоминающий.. виноградный? он использует фруктовый шампунь? как по-детски. но почему-то мило. Шиничи тут же резко осекает себя на таких мыслях и тайно радуется непроглядному мраку: не видно, как по-идиотски он покраснел.

\- надеюсь, ты ничего себе не сломал, - вздыхает Кид, едва ощутимо и бережно касаясь кончиками пальцев предположительно повреждённой руки. – вечно с тобой одни проблемы, катастрофа ходячая. 

\- кто бы говорил, Кайто-меня-все-хотят-убить-Кид. 

\- но не убили же. 

\- готов исправить это упущение прямо сейчас. 

\- ты не сделаешь этого, ты же детектив, - по голосу отчётливо слышно, как вор слегка улыбается. – возможно, у тебя перелом, поэтому просто посиди спокойно, я что-нибудь придумаю. 

просьба от Кида равносильна призыву сделать всё с точностью до наоборот, поэтому Шиничи, несмотря на боль в конечности, продолжает изучать тёмное помещение. 

\- после каждого такого расследования мне хочется навернуть стакан чего-то крепкого, - возмущается Кайто. – находиться рядом с тобой – сплошной стресс. ты что, проклят? 

\- ты вообще-то ещё школьник, какой алкоголь. 

\- с тобой поведёшься – сразу сопьёшься. 

\- ой, заткни свою хмыкалку. кстати, мы и в ситуациях похуже бывали, так что не ной.

\- да-да, с тобой хоть на край света, хоть на северный полюс к пингвинам, хоть в пустыню, _детектив_. 

когда потайной выход всё же находится, и они наконец выбираются из душного тёмного подвала, Шиничи ловит себя на мысли, что Кид надёжный партнёр и он не против посотрудничать с ним в очередной раз. ~~а ещё серьёзный голос вора чертовски приятно звучит и пробирает до кончиков пальцев.~~

в этот раз свою странную реакцию на Кида и его прикосновения детектив списывает на «ну, там просто жарко было».


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: обои, будильник, кондитер

даже великие детективы ненавидят понедельники и рано просыпаться по утрам. поэтому Шиничи тихим бурчанием в подушку ругается на громкий будильник и ворочается в постели, наугад пытаясь заткнуть звенящее на всю комнату адское изобретение. 

когда в комнате снова воцаряется тишина, Шиничи поднимается с постели. правая рука после очередного «приключения» с вором оказалась всё-таки сломана, что значительно осложняло все повседневные задачи. 

попытка заварить себе чай только одной рукой проваливается: чашка соскальзывает с пальцев и чудом не разбивается, прокатившись по паркету, зато на обоях теперь красуется кляксообразное чайное пятно. 

\- просто замечательно, - бурчит Шиничи себе под нос. непередаваемо сильно хотелось позлиться на кого-то и выплеснуть всё недовольство. жаль вора поблизости нет, опять небось свои чёрные воровские делишки проворачивает. 

от мысли о Киде губы невольно расплываются в широкой улыбке – очередной вызов от этого негодяя в выпендрёжно-белом костюме был бы весьма кстати. 

Шиничи чистит зубы и одевается куда дольше обычного: загипсованная рука всё ещё болела и причиняла ощутимый дискомфорт. 

смирившись с грядущим опозданием, детектив выходит из дома. 

у ворот неожиданно находится коробка с пирожными и записка с нахально ухмыляющейся кидовской эмблемой. 

_«прости за доставленные неприятности. надеюсь, твоя рука заживёт как можно быстрее.  
иногда работающий кондитером Кайто Кид»_

\- я не люблю сладкое, идиот. 

но уголки губ снова приподнимаются в слабой улыбке, раздражение как будто бы даже улетучивается и на душе становится чуточку теплее. 

о том, почему каждое упоминание Кида так его радует, Шиничи упорно пытается не задумываться.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: косметичка, машина, ваза

\- ладно, Кид, а теперь объясни мне ещё раз, почему я должен сидеть с тобой в одной машине и смотреть, как ты пудришься перед кражей и наряжаешься в женщину? 

\- я думал, ты мне поможешь... - немного издевательски протягивает Кайто, достав из косметички помаду и покрывая губы алым цветом. - по старой дружбе, так сказать, - шутливо подмигивает подкрашенными ресницами. 

\- совсем страх потерял? какой дружбе? - Шиничи злится и вот уже собирается открыть дверь автомобиля и выйти, как на его руку, застывшую на дверной ручке, ложится ладонь в белоснежной перчатке, как бы осторожно удерживая. шёлк слегка холодит кожу, ловкие пальцы вора незаметно отцепляют руку Шиничи от двери и не спешат отстраняться: невесомо и до слабой щекотки нежно касаются костяшек, слегка поглаживают тыльную сторону ладони. 

и при всём при этом нахальный вор внимательно следит за реакцией Шиничи как бы исподлобья и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

_\- пожалуйста, детектив._

взгляд Шиничи чуть смягчается, разглаживаются сердито насупленные брови, и Кудо, высвободив ладонь из захвата, складывает руки на груди, принимая заинтересованную позу. 

\- так что за дело, с которым ты не можешь справиться сам? - с трудом скрывая любопытство, спрашивает детектив. - ещё и платье вечернее с каблуками на себя напялил, - не удерживается от шпильки и короткой ехидной ухмылки уголком губ. 

\- это моя маскировка. нравится, да? - Кайто настолько по-дурацки начинает поигрывать бровями, что у Шиничи волей-неволей вырывается сдавленный смешок. - подробности о деле позже, но в общем есть одна дорогущая антикварная ваза, и что-то с ней нечисто. она является семейной реликвией одного известного политика, у которого сегодня, кстати, банкет по случаю дня рождения. 

\- и поэтому ты так вырядился. 

\- именно, - подмигивает Кид и поправляет парик с замудрённой причёской. - и ты пойдёшь со мной, переодевайся, - и протягивает Шиничи дорогой на вид костюм. 

\- ни за что. я не пойду туда, тем более с накрашенным парнем в платье. 

\- как грубо, Шин-чан! - гримасничает Кайто и делает нарочито писклявый голос. 

\- фу, не смей называть меня так. отвратительно. 

\- будет подозрительно, если я при всех стану называть тебя «детектив». 

в конце концов, они выходят вместе из машины, и замаскированный Кайто опирается на руку Шиничи, направляясь к особняку и цокая каблуками-шпильками по асфальту. 

\- знаешь, Шин... детектив. я был бы не против вот так пройтись с тобой как-нибудь без этого всего. без маскировки, краж и нераскрытых дел. 

Шиничи заливается краской и старательно делает вид, что ничего не услышал, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая фасад здания. 

может, против вора тактика игнорирования и сработала. чего не скажешь о его собственном бешено колотящемся под рёбрами сердце.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ключевые слова: тепло, глинтвейн, пиво

Шиничи был дома и сидел, удобно устроившись в кресле просторной гостиной с книгой, когда его новогоднее одиночество было нарушено одной наглой воровской мордой. 

\- с новым годом! - чуть ли не кричит ему в ухо неизвестно как и откуда появившийся Кайто. 

и долгая пауза. огоньки на украшенной праздничной ели в углу комнаты ярко мелькали разноцветными искрами. в комнате пахло хвоей и какими-то сладостями. 

\- ты опоздал, - не отрывая взгляда от страницы, проговаривает Шиничи. его лицо ничего не выражало, и Кайто не мог понять: обижен ли детектив? или, может быть, очень зол? стоит ожидать летящих в голову мячей и иных предметов? 

\- у меня было ограбление, - виновато протягивает Кайто. - я не мог отменить, и... 

\- не мешай, я читаю. 

\- ты уже несколько минут пялишься на один и тот же абзац. 

\- потому что ты мне мешаешь. 

\- ну, детектив, ну хватит дуться, - жалобно протягивает Кайто и тычет пальцем прохладным в щёку. прямо как кот внимание выпрашивает. помурчал бы ещё для большей схожести. 

Шиничи раздражённо захлопывает книгу и откладывает в сторону. всё равно не особо интересная. 

\- кстати говоря, ты как зашёл вообще? через дымоход? - и давит ехидную ухмылку, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску. мол, ты вообще-то бесишь и разговариваю я с тобой только потому что приходится. 

\- я тебе не Санта Клаус! и сейчас не Рождество вообще-то, - чуть возмущённо бурчит Кайто. - и настоящий фокусник своих секретов не выдаёт. 

\- то есть чисто теоретически ты бы и в камин залез? - уголки губ так и норовят разрушить сердито-недовольный образ и самовольно ползут вверх. чего уж там, Шиничи был рад видеть это лохматое недоразумение, что неожиданно резко навалилось с объятиями. пусть и первые минуты нового года были встречены в одиночестве. пришёл же. 

\- я вообще-то случайно опоздал, просто кое-что не по плану прошло, - бурчит Кайто куда-то в плечо, крепко стискивая детектива в объятиях. тот подмечает - холодный весь, наверняка пришлось на морозе долго от полиции прятаться. 

\- снова Хакуба вмешался? - уточняет Шиничи и, не сдержавшись, проводит ладонью по растрёпанным волосам фокусника. в конце концов, справедливости ради, Шиничи и сам нередко опаздывал из-за очередного убийства, случайно произошедшего по пути, которое он, конечно же не мог упустить из виду, как детектив. так что какие уж там обиды - всё равноценно. квиты. 

Кайто в ответ просто кивает. 

\- я там апельсины принёс... и корицу, и... - тихо и лениво бормочет Кайто, греясь в тёплых объятиях. - давай глинтвейн приготовим? вместе. 

\- это алкоголь, мы несовершеннолетие, - возражает Шиничи. - это противозаконно. 

\- зану-у-у-у-уда, - тянет Кайто и внезапно пальцами закрадывается Шиничи под рубашку, легонькой щекоткой проходясь по бокам. - вредный, противный, занудный детектив, - и щекочет сильнее, вырывая сдержанный смешок. не останавливается, всё выше скользя по коже кончиками пальцев - едва ощутимо и нежно, как прикосновения крыльев бабочки. 

\- перестань, - Шиничи шутливо бодается и слегка щипает Кайто за руку. - и никакого алкоголя. 

\- всю романтику портишь, - надулся Кайто, но руки не убрал. обниматься-то никто не запрещал. он теперь не отлипнет ни за что - и так редко видятся. 

\- да такому как ты только сливочное пиво и сгодится. или ещё какая-нибудь сверхсладкая гадость. как ты это пьёшь вообще? 

\- это кофе твой гадость! горький и противный, - снова ворчит Кайто, как обиженный вниманием кот. даже подскакивает на месте, отрывая голову от чужого тёплого плеча и возмущённо смотрит глаза в глаза. - поэтому ты и язва. и вредина. 

Шиничи закатывает глаза. 

\- а ты детсадовец. 

\- ой, помолчи уже, - и тянется за поцелуем, ловя губами все колкие фразочки, не успевшие сорваться. 

_\- с новым годом, Шиничи,_ \- снова повторяет. шёпотом, тихо-тихо. вместо ответа получает ещё поцелуй, один за другим. 

говорят, как год встретишь, так его потом и проведёшь. 

делить на двоих тепло и нежность каждый день в новом году - лучшее, что можно пожелать.


End file.
